


Unexpected side effects

by Heart_of_the_earth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hallucinations, Humor, Injury, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_the_earth/pseuds/Heart_of_the_earth
Summary: While sick, Hiccup fell and broke his leg. The mixture of the two medicines have unexpected side effects. Fortunately, his friends are there for him.





	Unexpected side effects

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic, slightly longer. Enjoy guys.

Unexpected side effects 

Stupid leg, thought Hiccup for the fifth time today. He almost had fallen again. It was winter on Berk and the ground had frozen everywhere on the island. He was back from Spitlout house because his Nadder had injured her left paw. Fortunately, she wasn't badly injured, so he was going back to work with Gobber.

Now Hiccup was walking down to the forge. His stump hurt because of the cold. Anyway, his stump always hurt. Ever since he lost his leg, he was in constant pain.

There weren't dragons in the sky. Two days ago, two dragons collided because of the fog that plagued constantly the island in winter. So Stoick asked the people to make sure the beasts were safe and forbid them to fly. The dragons didn't complained. Since it was winter, dragons seemed slower, eating less, sleeping more and flying unhurriedly. Happily the dragons didn't got injured but Stoick wasn't taking any risks.

It was so strange. Three months ago, his secret about Toothless was discovered, his dragon captured then the Vikings were off to finally destroy the Nest. But when they arrived, the monster they saw was nothing they had ever seen. It wa as huge as a mountain and their weapons were to no use.

Back on Berk, Hiccup managed to convince the others teens that dragons weren't dangerous and then to show them that they could be trusted and together the flew to Dragon’s Island and challenged the Queen. In the end, it was Hiccup and Toothless who killed it, making it implodes from the inside out. It nearly cost him his life, but in the end only lost his left foot . 

It was hard at first. When he woke up from his coma, he was lost. He thought for a moment that it was over, he would never be able to walk or run again.A simple walk in the woods was now Hel to him. He couldn't go anywhere without stumbling, and had a hard time keeping up with his friends. They would always made sure he could keep up with them wherever they went, praising his « awesome battle scar » as said the twins.

Some people were watching him in the street but without pity. A lot of them had lost a limb fighting dragons. It wasn't seen as a disability but a battle scar that he should be proud of. He was the island’s hero, the boy who ended a three hundred years old war with his dragon.  
It was so strange. Now people were listening to him. They asked for his advice about dragons : what stone Gronckles preferred, was this Nadder male or female, were all dragons afraid of eel…

Even his father listened to him and valued his opinion. Especially about dragons Hiccup also had some great ideas for the village and his people was listening to him. 

If the pain in his leg wasn't enough, he also had a nasty cold and was running a fever. He hadn't told his father he was sick because he has do much work to do. So when he woke up that morning drenched in sweat, he quickly cleaned up, went down to the kitchen with a fake smile on his face to eat his breakfast and went to work. He father didn't see anything, simply told him to be careful with the ice in the ground and told him goodbye.

Ever since he lost his leg, his father had become overprotective of him. He was always asking him if he was alright, if his leg hurt, if he needed help to go anywhere… Fortunately he had his dragon to help him if he got too tired to walk. And his relationship whith his father improved significantly. Now they talked together instead of ignoring each other. They would have deep conversations about, the dragons, the village, Hiccup inventions and new ideas to improve the life in his village, like the design of permanent stables carved in the mountain. 

Hiccup, deep in his thoughts, didn't saw the patch of ice in front of him. He put his metallic foot on it and instantly slipped on it. He fell backward, collapsing against his right side, hitting the ground with his head. He also hit his right side and leg and heard something snapped.  
The last thing he saw before passing out from pain was people rushing to his side to help him. 

Stoick was at a meeting when Mrs Ack came rushing in, telling him that his son had fallen on the ice and was probably injured.

The father immediately rushed to his son, but when he arrived, his son wasn't there. He wasn't lying on the ground and was nowhere in sight. Stoick asked the crowd of people around him they knew were he was. A woman told him that his son had been moved to his house by his brother and that they had already called Gothi. 

He rushed to his house and went in. Inside his house was Spitelout, Gothi, the healer, and Gobber, who had rushed to the house too with Toothless when they heard about Hiccup’s fall. The dragon was whining next to Hiccup, who was lying unconscious on his bed.

The old healer was already examining him, under the watchful eye of the mighty Night fury. She inspected his head, making sure the bump on his head wasn't a fracture, then moved to his leg. She felt his leg with both hands, a frown on her face. It wasn't good.  
« - How is he Gothi ? » the worried father asked.

Gothi took a bag of sand that she always carried with her, spilled it over the wooden floor and began scribbling over it.  
Gobber immediately to translate her :  
« -She is saying that he has a bump on his head because of the fall, his right side is badly bruised but the worst of his injuries is his right leg, it's broken. The good new is that it's a clean break so he should heal pretty fast. He also has a fever, apparently since two days. »

Stoick immediately felt guilty. What kind of father was he, living in the same house as his son and seeing that he had been sick for two days. A fever no less.

Toothless who was lying down next to Hiccup, rose, then went to Stoick and lowered his head down in apology. He should have noticed too. Now his friend was badly injured because he hadn't been attentive enough.  
Stoick stroked the dragon’s head to let him know it wasn't his fault. He was the only one to blame. He should have known.

Gobber, who understood that his friend was blaming himself, patted him on the shoulder to let him know it wasn't his fault and shouldn't blame himself.

Toothless abruptly rose and went next to Gothi, who had finished the examination of Hiccup’s injuries. She had applied an ointment to his head’s injury the wrapped his leg in bandages, immobilizing it with two sticks, to avoid further injury.  
Gothi started scribbling again.  
« - She is saying that he will had to stay in bed for four weeks at least, and take two different potions to help him recover from his fever and help reduce the swelling in his leg. But the mix of the two potions is going to… well, it's going to confuse him for a while.  
-What do you mean, « confuse » him ? Spitelout asked.  
-She means he might have hallucinations and…  
-Hiccup, where … how… 

The five teens had suddenly busted in, out of breath. Astrid was leading the group. They were at the Academy, studying in case of Fishlegs, training for Astrid and fighting in case of the twins and Snotlout. It's only on their way to the village that they learned about Hiccup accident and suddenly went running to his house.  
« -Calm down Astrid, he is going to be fine in the end, but Gothi is going to give him some strong potions that are going to mess with his mind.   
-For how long ? Fishlegs asked.  
\- A week.   
-What do you mean by « messing with his mind » demanded Snotlout.  
-Hiccup will go nut, laughed Tuffnut.  
-Hiccup will be fine as long as someone stays with him to make sure he doesn't worsen his injuries .  
-He will have to take both medicines as long as he has a fever, so it's going to last for a few days. You'll have to watch him for at least a week, Gobber translated Gothi’s new scribbles in the sand.  
-We already knew that. That's why we will arrange a planning with the others, Astrid declared. I'll watch him for the night, sir.  
-Astrid, I'm his father, I should be the one watching him.  
-Sir, you've got a village to run, I'll be fine. You can go to sleep. Your son is in good hands, sir. »  
Stoick bowed his head down.  
«-You're right.  
-Gothi is saying that she is going to give him something to sleep for the night, so he won't wake up and be in pain. He should wake up tomorrow morning, hopefully.»  
After that, the old woman gave Hiccup a green mixture to anaesthetize the boy’s injuries.

One by one the guests left the house, leaving only an unconscious rider, his dragon, his father and a young shield maiden as Hiccup’s nurse.

Hiccup slept through the night and didn't wake up once. It was when the morning came that the problem came too. 

Hiccup woke up in the middle of the morning, hungry. Astrid had gone to training and had been replaced by Fishlegs who was sitting on a chair next to him.  
There's only on small problem : Hiccup woke up thinking he was a Terrible Terror.  
So the first thing he tried to do was to get up and fly.   
Toothless, who had been awake for several hours and was watching him, immediately got up and went by his side. Seeing that his young rider was trying to get up, he put a paw on his chest to stop him.  
Hiccup instantly growled and showed his teeth.  
Fishlegs hurriedly tried to calm him down, telling that everything was fine, that he was safe at home and should calmed down to not hurt himself.   
But Hiccup just wanted to go flying with his fellows Terrible Terrors, tried to get up. Since he couldn't because of his leg and Toothless paw dropped over his stomach, he growled as if he was one of those small coloured dragons.   
Another scream was heard above their heads and suddenly, five Terrible Terrors filled the room. They all landed on Hiccup’s bed. Hiccup went wild yelling in joy. Toothless, vexed to be replaced by dwarfed dragons, humbled in annoyance.   
Happy, the boy started to chat with the small creatures.  
Stunned, Fishlegs did nothing to stop them, knowing the dragons wouldn't hurt his friend.

The next turn was assured by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The twins preferred to be together to watch over Hiccup. They hoped Hiccup would sleep during most of it but they weren't so lucky. The Terrible Terrors were still there and Hiccup was talking with them as if they were old friends :  
« - I'm telling you that our hypothesis his correct, the air offers a much greater resistance to the falling motion of the feather but it does to the rock. It's remarkable. We should increase our sample size. I propose we try dropping a large yak alongside a normal-sized dragon rider. That's brilliant. Wait, I'm a normal-sized dragon rider. I'm off to find a suitable yak. Science ! »  
While delivering this tirade, Hiccup, seated on his bed, was dropping on the floor his shoe in his right hand and a Terrible Terror in his left one. Of course the dragon would fly instead of falling to the ground.  
Both twins were watching this bemused. They had been told to make sure the teen don't hurt himself but they didn't know what to do with Hiccupnut. At least he was sitting on his bed. Still talking to the dragons. He even gave them names : there was Tala, a red one ;Simba, a yellow little one ; Vaiana, a blue one ; Coco, a red and purple and finally Boots, whose legs changed of colour at the bottom, making it look like he had, well, boots.  
Fortunately, Hiccup simply kept talking to the dragons until his father came back home. Together they ate some chicken broth, all the while the five small dragons were lightly snoring, sleeping, perched over Toothless, who was sleeping too. Hiccup told his father everything about the experiences he was doing with the Terrors, before taking again both medicines then going back to sleep.

For the two following days, Hiccup’s friends watched over him. He was still hallucinating and feverish, hearing dragons talk, seeing strange colours and making weird sounds.  
It was Snotlout’s turn. Hiccup had built a small boat and was « sailing it », chanting in the same time :  
« -I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock of Berk. You will ride with me on my dragon, fly across the sea and help me find the necklace of Freyja. »  
Snotlout was laughing, tears in his eyes. He had never seen his cousin like this. It was so funny. Once this was over, he was going to report to Hiccup everything he did while drugged. He would made fun of his cousin for at least six months.  
Swiftly, Hiccup turned to Snotlout and declared :  
« - We were so close to uniting our people. We could have had it all, you and me. We could’ve been kings among men and dragons. And look at us now. What have we got ? Two useless legs and a sleeping night fury. »  
With that, Hiccup fell back against his pillow, whispering about little vikings, useless reptile and something called Ruffcream or Tuffcream, it seemed that he wasn't agreeing with himself.  
Stoick, who was very busy, could only keep one eye on his hurt son, did everything he could that week to stay with Hiccup as soon as he had some free time from his chiefly duties. He had to witness his son believe that he was in glass and was afraid to let anyone touch him for the whole night. Then, on another night he had to listen a story about students in school with powers that seemed gifted by the gods themselves : they could throw lightning from the palm of their hands, read the other's thoughts with their minds, some could control the natural elements, or resist to any kind of attack… Stoick made a note to ask Hiccup to write a story about it if he remembered any of this. Tough Gothi had said that he won't remember any of this. Probably.   
Finally, the last day of his treatment came. It was Astrid’s turn again. At first, Hiccup was calm. He was simply talking with his dragon about something called a flight suit and a sword called Inferno that could light itself on fire.

After a moment, Hiccup got bored. He was sick of being inside. He wanted to go flying. Walking. Running. Hiccup seemed to have, for the moment, forgotten about his broken leg. They kept telling him that he would have to stay in bed for at least five more weeks, but he didn't care and wanted to go outside. So Astrid had to tell him again and again that he couldn't walk on his own.  
Hiccup, who was watching the door then his leg as if he didn't understand the problem, turned towards Astrid and declared :   
« -You're so pretty, you know that ? »  
Astonished, Astrid didn't answered.  
« - I mean, you're always so pretty. I love the colour of your hair, it shines so much. And your eyes, they're so blue, so beautiful, so deep. The way you move is so graceful, you're the best fighter in the island and one of the best dragon’s rider and the person I trust the most, except Toothless, of course, he added after hearing his dragon grumble. I wish you liked me the same way I like you. When I'm with you I feel invincible, even without my leg . But you deserve someone who is not crumbled. You deserve a real warrior like you, a Viking that can lift an axe above his head, not… not a hiccup.»  
Hiccup sniffed, tears in his eyes. Astrid rise immediately and sat down next to him, careful of his leg. She put her arms around his shoulders :  
« -Hiccup, just so you know, I like you too. To me, you are the bravest, prettiest and smartest Viking I know. You're the best dragon rider, Hel, you were the first one to do that. After everything we put you through when we were smaller, we, I should be apologising to you. I should be the one in tears. It doesn't matter if you can't lift a weapon, because that's not who you are. Hiccup, together we make a team : I'm the muscles and you're the brain. You're so much more than a hiccup, you're the hero of Berk, the one who ended a three-hundred years old war all by yourself, and with Toothless, she added after Toothless complained again.  
-You're sincere ?  
\- Of course I am.   
-Hey, Astrid, will you go on a date with me tomorrow ? We could go to the cliffs and watch the sunset together.  
-Hiccup, you can't walk on your own. But I promise you that once you're better, we will go together to the cliffs.  
-Okay, but you won't forget right ?  
-No I won't. Now, why don't you tell me more about your new inventions ? I'd love to hear more about it. »

So, Hiccup spent the two following hours taking about new ideas he had to improve life in his village.  
His dad finally came home, sighing. It’s been a long day and he just wanted to get home to his son. It was finally the last day of his treatment for his fever. Tomorrow he should be back to his normal self.   
As he went in, he saw Astrid get up from his son’s bed, Hiccup talking about water pipe or something like that. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He knew his son an this girl had gotten pretty close since the Red Death battle. He also knew they had feelings for each other. He knew they were still young but was sure they were made for each other. He was so happy about it. His son deserve someone like Astrid.  
Seeing that Stoick was back home, Astrid got up from the bed, said goodbye to Hiccup and Stoick and finally got home.

Hiccup was still sitting on his bed, this time babbling about how night furies were the prettiest, fastest and smartest dragon in the Archipelago. It made Toothless sagged his tail and gave Hiccup his gummy smile.  
Hiccup saw his father and fell back against his pillows, laughing.

Stoick went to the kitchen to retrieve the medicine for the fever. It was almost completely down and today Hiccup was taking the last dose. Hopefully, it meant that tomorrow the chief soon would be back to his usual self.  
Stoick put both medicines in two different cups then handed them over to Hiccup who drank them without wasting a second.

Stoick went back to the kitchen to clean up then went back to Hiccup’s side :   
« -How are you feeling, son ? Does your leg hurt much ?  
-It's throbbing a little bit but it's okay, the medecines Gothi gave me are working, I feel already so much better. I just want to get up.  
-I know, son, but you need to rest your leg. You'll have to stay in bed for at least four more weeks and then…  
Hiccup wasn't listening anymore. He was laughing at his fingers. Then he turned to his father and asked :  
« -Who am I, who are each of you ? » then fell back against his bed.  
« - I'm your father, Hiccup.  
-Right, I know that Dad, I'm not blind, I recognized your beard. »  
Stoick went back to the kitchen to make them something to eat. They ate fish with vegetables, while Toothless was devoring cod and salmon.

The dragon was worrying about his rider. This week the dragon had seen Hiccup behaving really oddly. He understood that it was because of the strange mixture he was taking two times a day.  
Hiccup quickly fell asleep, exhausted by his long week. His father cleaned the house, then went to sleep.

The morning came and both Haddocks woke up with the sun, Stoick because of chief wake up at dawn to serve his people and Hiccup because he got used to go flying with his dragon.  
Hiccup felt much better today. He wasn't feverish anymore but his right leg still hurt. The problem was that his mind was completely fuzzy. He didn't remember clearly what happened.   
« - Dad ?  
-Yes, son ?  
-What happened ?  
-You fell on the streets and broke your leg. You also were feverish for two days before that. I know why you didn't tell me but I need you to trust me, especially with your health. So please, never do that again.  
-I promised you to never do that again. Now why do I remember talking to those five Terrors lying on my bed ?  
\- Because you went completely nuts this last week, Tuffnut explained. »  
The five teens had come to his house that morning hoping that « Hiccupnut » as the twins called him now was better.  
«- You better ? Snotlout asked.  
-I think so. How long…  
-Four weeks, son. You'll have to stay in bed for at least four more weeks.  
-We repeated it to you at least a dozen times.  
-You did some crazy thing Hiccupnut, Ruffnut said.  
-Hiccupnut ? Hiccup asked, confused.   
-You heard Toothless talk, Astrid said.   
-You saw a Nadder in the middle of the room, his father added.  
\- You took Gothi for a giant snake.  
\- You thought you were a Terror…  
-…and made experiments whith them, added Fishlegs then the twins.  
-Then you tried to dominate the world by uniting dragons and people, Snotlout said, who was laughing.  
-You also had some great ideas for the village, but I will tell you later, Astrid declared.  
-Oh, and that's all I did with you ? » Hiccup asked.  
Astrid blushed before muttering that she would tell him once the they would be alone.  
« -We're going to make fun of you for months with everything you did this week, Snotlout laughed.  
-We will also stay with you as long as you're healing, declared Astrid.  
-Thanks guys, but…  
-No but, we will keep those turns to stay with you, so you won't feel alone during your convalescence, claimed his father.  
-During his what ? Tuff and Ruff both asked at the same time  
-During his healing phase, Fishlegs explained while the twins started pulling at each other hair for talking at the same time.  
-Yeah, no refusal possible, said Astrid.  
-Thorston sandwich, Tuffnut screamed, and both twins hugged their leader.  
The other teens came up and hugged Hiccup too.  
It made Hiccup smile brightly, knowing that he wouldn't be lonely during his convalescence. Of course Toothless was here but it wouldn't have been the same without his friends.


End file.
